Nowadays, with continuous development of communications tools, structures, styles, and performance of mobile phones are updated increasingly frequently. To satisfy a multi-use requirement of a user, a two-in-one card connector appears. The card connector can be compatible with a nano subscriber identity module (English: Nano Subscriber Identity Module, Abbreviation: Nano SIM) card (which is also referred to as a fourth form element integrated circuit board) and a T-flash (English: T-flash, Abbreviation: TF) card, that is, a Nano SIM card or a TF card can be inserted by using a card connector. For example, FIG. 1 is a two-in-one card connector in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the two-in-one card connector includes a base and a card tray. A TF card or a Nano SIM card is placed on the card tray, and side walls of the card tray limit the TF card or the Nano SIM card. Then the card tray is placed in the base of the card connector, so that contact terminals of the TF card or the Nano SIM card are in close connection with a spring plate group corresponding to the contact terminals.
However, it can be learned from the two-in-one card connector shown in FIG. 1 that another subscriber identity module (English: Subscriber Identity Module, Abbreviation: SIM) card cannot be inserted at the same time when the card connector is compatible with a Nano SIM card or a TF card. Consequently, multiple types of cards cannot be placed in one card connector at the same time, and selection freedom of a user is restricted.